


Sleepless Stuarts

by hannahcalifornia



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dalton Big Bang 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is a bit of an asshole, M/M, PTSD, Post-Canon, Senior year, Stuart House - Freeform, Stuart Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahcalifornia/pseuds/hannahcalifornia
Summary: Mid terms and a fire alarm push the Stuart trio to a breaking point their senior year.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong & Logan Wright & Derek Seigerson, Riley Paige/Julian Larson
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sleepless Stuarts

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang Day 2 - Stuart House

The smell of burnt popcorn seeped into Stuart House, traveling from one large ostentatious dorm room to the next. Rory Kim jolted awake. Turns out studying for a Latin exam in the middle of the night on 3 hours of sleep means it's pretty easy to mistake a 4 for a 7, then snooze off as your kernels engulf in flames.

Prefect Logan had made sure every Stuart was equipped with his own personal fire extinguisher. But by the time Rory got to the microwave door and sprayed it down with foam, the alarm system had been set off and droplets of water from the sprinkler system turned his Latin notes soggy. Stuart House had, following the disaster at Hell Night, all rehearsed for this several times. They had a meeting spot across the street and Logan had assigned all without roommates buddies to grab in case someone was too heavy a sleeper. Bailey and Brice. Lawrence and Jason. Derek and Cyrus. Nick and Thad. Sean and Sebastian. Logan had partnered himself with Julian because he knew that if a fire alarm sounded that is who he would want to see first, to usher into safety. To protect.

So when the sirens blared, Logan ran across the hall and swung Julian's door open, which would have been locked but wasn't because the fire alarm emergency door system had activated. Julian wasn't completely dressed when Logan opened the door. Neither, to Logan's surprise, was the other guy with him. Blonde, tall, day student. Riley Paige. Riley was pulling his boxers and jeans on in one swoop as Logan looked in, shocked to see someone there at all, let alone naked. In Julian's room. Clearly up to something sexual. And for it to be Riley, who they barely know? Logan wasn't sure what to say.

"There's been a fire," Logan said.  
"So I hear," Julian quipped. The sirens still were going, growing louder and more high pitched.  
"You sure you're okay?" Logan had expected the smell of fire to have triggered Julian's PTSD, to have to help and comfort him. But really, Riley's arm on his shoulder, Julian was relatively calm. Logan should feel relieved, but instead a shiver of guilt ran through his body.

They all headed out to the meeting spot as they waited for the firemen to arrive. Logan, as prefect, instructed everyone to remain calm, that the threat of any fire was extinguished, and everyone accounted for. The boys nodded, their hands over their ears as the alarm continued. The firemen arrived and Logan and Rory sheepishly explained what happened. It was a relief to hear that deafening noise stop.

"Just hold on as we check the building," the firemen said.  
"Yes sir. Thank you."  
Then Logan walked over to Julian again.

"Jules can I talk to you," Logan insisted.  
"What's up?" Julian says sleepily, hand around Riley's waist.  
"Alone please."  
Julian rolled his eyes, but let his friend lead him around the corner anyway.  
Logan didn't really know where to start. He just knew seeing Riley comforting his friend instead of him made him uncomfortable. "You shouldn't bring guests without letting anyone know. It's dangerous."  
"I put his name in the sign in book."  
"As prefect, you should have asked me for permission," Logan scolded.  
"Don't be like this," Julian responded.  
"Be like what?"  
"Don't try and control me. Everyone is trying to control me and I'm sick of it."  
"Oh so this is a control thing."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's why you're sleeping around." Logan regrets saying it, biting his tongue, but doesn't take it back.  
"First of all, you have no right to care about who I sleep with. You know why. And second of all, for your information, he's my boyfriend not some quick fuck. He's been there for me. Encouraged me to keep going to therapy."  
"And I haven't?" Logan retorts. The question lingers between them.  
"Is that what this is really about?" Julian shouted.  
Logan's eyes go cold. "Having someone in your room without telling me, it's a safety issue."  
"It's not the first time I've had a guy fuck me in Stuart house. Never seemed to have a problem with it before."  
"You keep everything from me! You didn't tell me you and Smythe fucked. I had to hear it from him. You didn't tell me you liked guys for three years! You didn't even tell me that-" Logan stopped himself but what he didn't say hung in then air. You didn't tell me that someone was stalking you. You didn't tell me that you loved me. "You didn't let me protect you."  
Julian got up in Logan's face, Riley who had found them now holding his shoulders back gently.  
"You're a prefect, Lo, you aren't God."  
Logan falls back, dejected.  
"Hey," Riley says. He sounds worried.  
"I'm done Logan! Done!" Julian yells in an outburst of anger once more typical from Logan.  
"I think you guys need to check on Derek, he's really upset."  
That was perhaps the only thing that could snap Julian and Logan out of their fight right now and unite in a common purpose.

They rushed over to Derek. The other boys had mostly gone back inside, but Sebastian and Sean were standing by, Sebastian trying to get Derek to drink some water. Derek was on the ground, rocking himself back and forth, tears rushing down his face.  
"I think it was the sirens. Flashbacks," said Sean.  
"No I think it was these two fucking yelling at the top of your lungs. You know we could hear all that right?" Sebastian corrected.  
"Fuck," Logan said.  
Julian sat down next to his friend and pulled him into a hug. Derek buried himself in Julian's chest, tears dampening his shirt. Julian looked up at Logan who stood above him, lost. He mouthed, say something.  
"I'm really sorry D. We aren't fighting. We're fine. We just got into it. But...we love each other."  
"And we love you the most. Just don't say it enough," Jules added quietly. They sat there for a long time before Derek's breathing slowed and he started to drift off in Julian's arms. "Are you ready to go back and get some sleep?"  
Derek nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck. Sorry."  
He stood up fast, feeling unsteady.  
"Jesus D. Did you have a Latin exam too?"  
"Physics."  
"You're exhausted, here, hop on my back, I'll carry you," Logan said.

Julian walked with Logan and Derek into Derek's dorm room, Riley hovering the doorway.  
"I can stay with you, if you want," Logan offered.  
"I'm sorry I'm losing my shit. It's just. Ever since that night. I don't want to lose you. Either of you."  
"We aren't going anywhere," Logan said.  
"J, you should stay," Riley said with a small smile.  
Julian kissed his boyfriend goodnight. "Thanks."

Then Julian and Logan lay down beside Derek and all three of them gently drifted to sleep. It was the best sleep they'd had since before that night that changed almost everything for them. But it didn't change this.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to CP Coulter.


End file.
